


Study Break

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Studying, Sweet Nikki, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki wants (Y/n) to take a break from studying.





	Study Break

“Babe, come on.” Nikki said as he pulled (Y/n) up from her spot on his bed. 

“Nikki, I don’t have time for a party.” She said, looking at her books. While the band was throwing parties, Nikki’s room had become a no fly zone, so (Y/n) could study or relax from school in peace.

“There’s no party.” He told her. “You need a break.”

“Nik…” (Y/n) sighed, but followed him out into the living area. She didn’t see Mick, Vince, or Tommy anywhere. “What’s going on?”

“I kicked ‘em out for a few hours.” Nikki said. “You need to relax and eat a meal.”

“Tommy’s not gonna jump out naked from somewhere and yell surprise, is he?” (Y/n) asked, looking around. Nikki laughed.

“He does and I’m punching him in the dick.” Nikki told her. “Now come on babe. Sit down. I worked hard on this. And by I worked hard on this, I mean Kentucky Fried Chicken worked hard on this.” (Y/n) smiled and sat down to eat with him. They chatted about everything from upcoming gigs to (Y/n)’s studies. Nikki was happy to see her finally relaxing.

“One test left and I’m done.” (Y/n) laughed. “No more school, no more long lectures…”

“No more quickies in an abandoned classroom.” Nikki said, wiggling his eyebrows. (Y/n) blushed and burst out laughing.

“Sure. None of that too. But there are plenty of other places to have quickies, you know.” She teased him. Nikki smiled and was about to lean over and kiss her when the guys busted in. “Well, so much for that.” She laughed. “Hi boys!”

“Why are you back?” Nikki asked through gritted teeth.

“Tommy ate too much shit and puked.” Vince told them. “I made him stick his head out the window. No one pukes in my love machine.”

“Idiots.” Mick groaned. “Hey (Y/n), how’s the studying going for the big test? Flash cards help any?”

“Yeah, quite a bit.” (Y/n) said. “Thanks Mick.” He just nodded and got a beer. Tommy laid on the couch, groaning. “He’s not gonna hurl again, is he?”

“Probably.” Vince shrugged. “Human garbage disposals can only take so much.”

“That and going on the fastest spinning ride at the carnival down the while normal people are trying to pick up girls doesn’t help.” Mick pointed out.

“Well, I think I’m gonna call it a night before I’m up at three in the morning holding his hair back and making sure he makes it to the toilet, not the fruit bowl.” (Y/n) kissed Nikki’s cheek. “Thanks for everything hun.” Once she had went to the bedroom, Nikki hit Vince’s arm.

“Ow!” Vince said. “Dude, you know I bruise like a peach!”

“You were supposed to stay out for the night.” Nikki groaned.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to deal with that!” He pointed over at Tommy, who was puking into a trash can provided by Mick.

“Well, then you know what you guys are going to do?” Nikki said. “You’re going to help her study so she’s not as stressed.”

“I barely graduated high school man.” Vince told him.

“Mick!” Nikki called out.

“What?” He asked.

“You helped (Y/n) make flashcards, right?” Nikki asked. Mick nodded. “Think you can make some for all of us too?” Mick raised an eyebrow.

“I have her test prep book.” Mick told them. “She forgot to grab it after I helped make her cards. You want to go through and make some.”

“Why do I have to help? She’s not my girlfriend.” Vince asked. Nikki looked at him.

“Who does your laundry, cooks your meals, cleans the apartment, works so we can have groceries, and goes to school?” Nikki asked. Vince sighed.

“Give me a damn pen.” He said as him, Nikki, and Mick sat around the table to make the cards.

****

“Morning (Y/n).” Vince said as she came out of her room. She had been up half the night helping Tommy. Because whenever he was sick, he went to (Y/n). Thankfully, she had the day off from work and she didn’t have to go to school, so she was able to get more than four hours of sleep.

“Hey Vince.” She yawned, going to get some coffee.

“So,” Vince glanced down at the card in his hand. “The education theorist who determined that students bring their lives and history to learning was…” He looked up at her. Through her sleep filled mind, she looked at him confused.

“Dewey. Why?” She asked. Vince just smiled at her. Mick came out of his room then, black robe wrapped around him. He just grunted as he went to get his own coffee. (Y/n) poured him a cup and he muttered a thanks before drinking it.

“(Y/n), I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Mick said once the caffeine reached his lips. “If you scored and 85% on a norm-referenced exam, you scored…” (Y/n) looked at him.

“Uh...at or above 85% of the students who took the test…” (Y/n) looked up at Nikki came out of their bedroom. “What’s going on?”

“We just really want to know,” Nikki glanced down at his card. “If a district is structuring middle schools using out-of-school, interest-driven methods for the students, what method are they using?”

“Nikki…” (Y/n) sighed. “A student-centered approach. Now seriously, what are you guys doing?”

“We wanted to help you out.” Vince told her, eating his cereal.

“You do so much for us, like holding Tommy’s hair back.” Mick added.

“And I love you and want to make sure you succeed, and aren’t stressed.” Nikki added, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

“You boys are so good to me.” She laughed. “Thank you.” Nikki looked up and was about to kiss her when Tommy threw his bedroom door opened.

“Are you kidding me?” Nikki groaned.

“What’s up dudes?!” Tommy called out as he bounded into the kitchen and grabbed some food.

“You’re hungry?” (Y/n) asked.

“Yeah?” Tommy said, popping some bread into the toaster. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Human garbage disposal is back.” Mick grumbled, going to sit out on the balcony and enjoy his coffee in peace. (Y/n) laughed and watched him eat.

“He doesn’t have any cards yet. Not sure if I want to give him any though.” Nikki laughed. (Y/n) smiled at him.

“What you’ve done is enough.” (Y/n) told him, cuddling up against him.

“Not really,” He told her. “But once we hit it big and make it off the Strip, you’re going to have nothing but a life of luxury. I promise.”

“I’m happy with the way things are.” (Y/n) said.

“Hey (y/n)! Wanna help me dye my hair? Mick and Vince don’t think I’ll actually do it!” Tommy called out to her. (Y/n) laughed.

“Scratch that. All I want is our own place.” She told him.

“Then that’s our first goal.” Nikki said, leaning down and finally kissing (Y/n).


End file.
